


Together

by Maskwa



Category: Team Fortress 2, Winged!Fortress 2
Genre: Ahahhhh Their So Cute Together, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and cuddles, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Sniper/Scout - Freeform, Winged!Fortress 2 - Freeform, Winged!Scout, Winged!Sniper, morning fluff, their dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskwa/pseuds/Maskwa
Summary: Sniper let out a sigh and stretched his arms high over his head and spread out his wings as far as they could. "C'mon Snipes!" Scout came running from out of the camper "We gotta get back in time so we can have Engie's pancakes!" He jumped up and grabbed Sniper's wrist, tugging him along as he ran out of the garage. Sniper grunted and stumbled a few steps after his boyfriend when he got a face full of his white and brown wing, but smiled so himself."Hurry up!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooo okey I just saw some fan art of like the Winged!Fortress 2 crap... I am dead, I love it all.  
> So here, have the I don't really want it.

Sniper smiled warmly when the sun poking though the curtains of his camper van's windows making him open his eyes. The Australian yawned and stretched his arms over his head then closed his eyes again.

A few moment past until he felt the smaller man on his chest start to stir, Sniper smiled again and looked down and watched as his small boyfriend slowly drifted out of his full night of sleep. 

"Morning wombat." Sniper whispered and bent his neck enough to kiss Scout in the crown of his head. 

Scout tightened his arms around Sniper's middle and groaned tiredly. 

Sniper chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders and wrapped his long brown speckled wings around both of them. 

Sniper heard Scout giggle softly, "I love it when ya put yer wings 'round me Snipes." 

Sniper chuckled and closed his eyes, "Yeah?"

Scout nodded and breathed a deep breath against Sniper's chest. "Yeah."

There was a few minutes of complete silence before Scout groaned again, "Wings crampin', I gotta get up Snipes."

Sniper grumbled under his breath but unfolded his wings and crossed his arms behind his head. 

He heard and felt Scout sit up on his waist and heard his sigh, probably feeling his bones pop. 

Sniper opened his eyes when he heard Scout's smaller lighter brown and white wings unfold slowly. He watched with a smile on his lips as Scout squeezed his eyes closed and he spread his left wing as far as he could, then he turned his back and spread his right one out. 

"Your beautiful." Sniper whispered with a hum as he brought up his hands and rubbed where Scout's flesh turned into fluffy brown and white fur that starts his wings. 

Scout's breath hitched.

"Yeah I know ya like that." Sniper hummed and sat up so Scout's back was against his chest. 

Scout closed his eyes, leaned his head back and let his wings drop.

"Jus' tell me what'cha want roo." Sniper bit Scout's ear lobe. 

Scout gasped quietly and bit his lip.

"God Snipes 's to early..." Scout groaned again and leaned back roughly so he forced Sniper back against his camper van's bed. 

Sniper laughed and kissed Scout on his shoulder. "Fine."

Scout chuckled then sat up, "Cease fire day," Sniper let a relaxed sigh. "I was thinkin' we could ditch 2-Fort and fly inta town. Or we could jus', yanno, stay 'ere an' be totally useless-"

Sniper nodded. "Whateva' ya want wombat, I haven't done to much flyin' lately so we could jus' fly'a round 'ere."

"Ya sure." Scout hopped off the bed and pulled on a pair of red plaid pyjama pants. 

Sniper got off the bed as well and headed to leave the camper just wearing his Australian flag boxers. 

"Yo Snipes," Scout gave him a look, "ya forgetin' somethin' there pal?" 

Sniper raised an eye brow at Scout then looked down at himself. "Got me undies?"

Scout laughed and watched as Sniper left the camper leaving the door open. 

He probably wants me ta follow 'im, Scout thought to himself and sighed before folding his wings and following his boyfriend out the camper door.

Scout immediately shivered and wrapped his shorter white and light brown wings around his body. He squinted and groaned as he rubbed his forearms and held his shoulders.

"Cold are ya roo?" Sniper turned when he heard Scout groan.

"You ain't?"

Sniper shook his head and lifted his long dark brown speckled wings for Scout to come stand beside him. "Yer jus' cold cuz ya woke up 5 minutes ago, you'll warm up."

Scout went and stood in front of Sniper who wrapped his wings tightly around the smaller man and held his hands that were still on his shoulders. 

"Have I eva' told ya yer wings are beautiful Snipes?" Scout cranned his neck to look up at him.

Sniper nodded slowly. 

"Cmon spread em'."

Sniper blushed. "Nah, dey ain't as nice as yers roo."

Scout grinned. "Spread em'! Spread em' baby!"

Sniper chuckled as Scout wriggled out of his grasp. Sniper crossed his arms over his chest and folded his wings on his back.

"Spread em'!" Scout spread his own wings and closed his eyes stretching them fully. "Cmon it feels good."

Personally to him, Sniper thought his wings weren't too much to talk about, it you really wanted to see amazing wings, just look at Soldier's, Medic's or Demo's. Or even Pyro's, Sniper didn't think his wings were much.

They were nothing compared to Scout's wings. The younger man's wings were light brown when attached to the flesh and then the long feathers, the bottom half turned pure white. 

Scout cleared his throat. "Or I won't go flyin' wiv ya," he folded his wigs quickly making little fluffy feathers fall onto the ground of Engineer's garage where the camper was parked in. 

That was another bloke with amazing wings to look at. 

Sniper's shoulders slumped. He loved his wings, but he was a bit self conscious of them. They weren't as good as Scout made them sound, they just got the job done of making him fly around. 

Sniper grumbled. "Ah fine."

He looked down as his bare feet as he slowly unfolded his wings and spread them as far as he could. 

"There, happy?" He blushed seeing Scout's wide blue eyes staring at them. 

"God..." Scout breathed out. "they get me every time Snipes..."

Sniper rolled his eyes and looked side ways at his wings. 

On the inside they were golden brown at the top, white and light brown in the middle and the long feathers were white with brown stripes on the long feathers. On the outside, the were also golden brown at the top then turned to a dark brown at the bottom. 

And, both inside and outside were covered white and black speckles.

Sniper shook his head still blushed and lowered his wings. "Ya I like yer's betta roo." 

"Awe nah mate," Scout looked at his own wings, "just... brown-" He waved his hand over the top half that was a light brown "-and white." And then he waved his hand over the bottom half that was white. "Yer's look like an owl... an' I love owls." Scout grinned.

Sniper just yawned with a smile and shrugged. "Cmon let's get dressed an' lets go."

Scout just smiled and wrapped his arms around Sniper's chest. "I love you."

Sniper chuckled and kissed Scout's forehead. "I love ya too gremlin."

Scout snuggled his face into Sniper's neck and placed soft kisses there. 

"Forever?"

"Forever." Sniper rubbed his back and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Cmon."

Scout followed Sniper back into the camper van where they both got dressed, using old shirts with cuts in the back for their wings. 

Scout grabbed his converse and sat on the counter tying them up as Sniper put on his hat and his glasses on the rim of his hat. 

Thank god it was a cease fire day today, they've been had a 5 day winning streak against the BLU's and needed some much deserved rest, for at least a day. Or maybe even two.

Since it was cease fire day, they didn't have to wear their RED work outfits. Sniper was wearing a dark pair of jeans, and a white long sleeve that had the RED logo on it over his heart.

Scout was wearing his black converse, skinny jeans with rips that he rolled up to his calves, and an old Boston Red Soxs hoodie. 

Sniper put his hands on Scout's knees and spread his legs and stood between them. 

Scout wrapped his legs and wings around Sniper's waist pulling their bodies together, Sniper kept his hands on Scout's knees and the younger man wrapped his arms around Sniper's neck. 

Sniper grinned when Scout closed his eyes, he took the chance to lean down and hide his face in Scout's neck. He kissed and sucked at Scout's sensitive skin and scraped his teeth to his Adam's apple making Scout shiver and grip onto the Australian tighter, running his hands around him more and fingering where his wings start on the sides of his spine. 

"Jesus Snipes..." Scout leaned his head back more. 

Sniper just sucked a patch of skin right under Scout's jaw where he knew it always made him moan his name. Sniper loved that.

Sniper rubbed his back around his his hips and rubbed them quickly, then down to his thigh and squeezed.

That made the young man gasp, and flap his wings quickly. He arched his back and squeezed Sniper's wings, "Holy s-shit."

Sniper chuckled and pulled back enough to kiss Scout on the lips. "Dat's all fer now wombat." Sniper grinned and combed his fingers through Scout's hair. "Later yeah?"

"Oh hell yeah." Scout blushed and spread his wings enough to let Sniper back up. 

"Awright," Sniper held out his hand to Scout. "let's go love."

Scout got up from the counter and grabbed Sniper's hand and twined their fingers, he quickly turned to the counter and grabbed his favourite Boston hat and put it on backwards, as they stepped out of the camper. 

Sniper closed the door and stood close behind Scout and wrapped his arms around his shoulder, wings around his body and rested his chin on top of the shorter man's head. 

Scout smiled to himself and fluffed his wings as he held Sniper's forearms that were at his collarbone. 

"I love ya." 

Scout closed his eyes as they walked out of the garage. "I know."

Sniper smiled and kissed Scout on the top of his head. "Good."

They climbed the ladder that was leaned against the side of 2-Fort and when they got to the top, Sniper closed and sighed deeply as he shoved his hands in his pockets, wings spread out and smiled with his face tilted up to the sun that was still rising. 

Scout chuckled and shoved Sniper's shoulder gently. "C'mon dork," Sniper looked back with a smile and followed Scout where they stood about 10 or 12 meters away from the edge of the roof. "let's get back so we can 'ave Engie's legendary pancakes warm." He licked his lips. "Ah I can jus' taste em'."

Sniper nodded and stretched his arms over his head before matching Scout's running position, wings held high and proud behind them. "Me ferst... er do you wanna go?" 

Scout grabbed his hand. "Same time?"

Sniper smiled and they both looked foreword. 

"Okey, 1..."

"2-"

"3!" Scout blurted and start sprinting towards the edge of the roof. 

Sniper made a surprised sound but smirked to himself and held his hand on the top of his hat keeping it on his head. 

"Feels good to run!" Scout yelled looking back at Sniper tugging him along by his arm. "Look at all those baby feathers!"

Sniper laughed and yelled "Look foreword gremlin!" 

Scout looked foreword and Sniper grit his teeth trying to keep up to pace with his smaller partner, and he got pretty damn close to running by his side. "I'm to ol' fer dis crap!"

Sniper could hear Scout laugh, as they let go of each other's hands. 

When Scout got to the edge of the roof, he jumped off pushing with his foot. Sniper watched as Scout folded his wings on his back but, opened them and gave a few hard flaps as he cheered and yelled. 

Sniper did the same but closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of diving down, then opening his wings at the last second making all the dust on the ground fly up. 

When he gave a few hard strong flaps like Scout had, he opened his eyes and smiled as he flew up to meet Scout. 

When the couple was flapping their wings together in the same spot, Scout smiled as he looked over Sniper's wings. "I love em', god I love em' so much Snipes."

Sniper smiled and flew a little closer, so that their wing tips touched when the flapped. "Your beautiful gremlin." 

Scout smiled and grabbed Sniper's wrist. "C'mon!" 

Sniper smiled, as he took off his glasses that were still perched on top of his hat and put them on, he lowered his hat over his eyes a little and flapped his wings harder then Scout was and quickly blew past him, pulling Scout's hand off his wrist.

Scout called something after Sniper, that the Australian hadn't quite heard, and Sniper could hear his wings start to flap quicker. 

Sniper chuckled to himself quietly. "Gremlin."

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh, okeyyyy  
> Tell me how it was in the comments and punch the like button in the face ;) because... I was kudos, but yeah, thanks for readin' mates!


End file.
